An Unexpected Way to Win
by ElvenCompanion
Summary: Takes place during 4th season. Beka returns from being posses to receive some shocking news that turns her life upsidedown, but it might just be the one way to defeat the abyss. R
1. I'm What!

**Title: An Unexpected Way to Win**

**Summary: Beka finds out something surprising, but not only was it unexpected, but how it happened is just as crazy. Yet the surprise turns out to be very special and helpful. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Andromeda. This is merely a way to amuse my self when bored. Also, please excuse the spelling and grammar, I failed that class in skool. **

**Author's note: This story takes place in the fourth season, and is as if the fifth doesn't happen. I didn't really like where the fifth season went. I mean I guess it made sense for what they wanted, but not me, so anyways, it is about tow months after Beka's visit with Tyr and soon after them purging her of the abyss. Hope you enjoy and please review and let me know what you think. **

**Chapter 1: I'm What!**

"I'm what!" Beka exclaimed, shooting straight up.

"You're almost two months pregnant," Trance repeated.

"How could this have happened?" she asked rhetorically.

"Well, you had sex with a guy-"

"I know that much Trance," she cut off a little harsher than intended. "I just wish I knew with who."

"The child is part nietzchean," she said, knowing what Beka had meant. Having only just been purged from her unfortunate possession by the abyss, she could not access any of her memories during that time.

"Oh," she responded. It had been what she had feared when trance first said the word, pregnant. Almost two months ago, she had gone and visited Tyr, and did more than just talk.

"Did that help?"

"Yeah, it's Tyr isn't it?"

"What information I have gotten so far would indicate yes, it's his," Trance answered, eyes down cast.

"Okay," Beka said, pulling her feet off the table and standing. "Don't tell anyone, I would like to do myself, in my own time."

"Alright," Trance agreed. "Here," she said handing her a pill bottle. "This will help with the nausea. However, it won't stop any other signs of pregnancy, so you may want to tell them soon."

"I will, I just need time to digest myself before I tell anyone else," she explained. Trance gave her an understanding smile and nod. "I'm going to go work out some, clear my head."

"Just not to hard, your body is still adjusting," Trance ordered.

"Yes mommy, I'll be good," she answered and left, stuffing the pill bottle in her back pocket.

**Again, please review and let me know what you think. Continue or no?**


	2. Confessions

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1**

**A/N: Not much to say, just thanks for the encouraging words. Hope you like the chapter. Oh, but I did modify this a little and reposted, so yeah, but not much is changed. **

**Chapter 2: Confessions**

As she walked down the hall, her thoughts were continuing to mill over what she had just learned. Her eyes were cast down as she stared at the floor, only not really seeing it. That was how when she rounded a corner, she practically ran into Dylan. "Oh sorry Beka," he apologized. "So what did Trance find?" he asked as he began walking with her.

"Well, she found I'm not technically sick," she answered evasively. Beka was still digesting the news herself; she didn't need to deal with everyone else's reactions. But her gut told her, that it would end up coming out.

"But you almost threw up on command yesterday," he commented.

"Don't remind me," she requested, the horrible sick feeling returning.

"This isn't a terminal problem is it?" he asked getting really worried for his first officer.

"Well the problem itself is sort of terminal, but the nausea will go away within a month or so," she rambled.

He stood in front of her preventing her from walking any further. "Beka, what are you talking about? What is wrong?" he asked, his voice pleading with her to say it.

"I'm pregnant Dylan," she confessed, putting her back against the wall for physical support.

His eyes widened at her confession as he allowed the news to sink in. "With how?"

"Your favorite person, Try Anasazi."

"Oh Beka," he breathed. "When did this happen?"

"You remember the trip I took to go see Tyr about two months back, well, we didn't just talk, as this may prove," she said holding back tears.

"Have you told anyone else?"

"No, and in all truth I didn't want to tell you yet," she explained. Dylan pulled his first officer towards him, to comfort her. His embrace encouraged her to relax and in turn no longer hold back her tears. She began to sob uncontrollably on his shoulder. She stood there for a few minutes until she finally got herself under control.

"You okay?" he asked as she stood once again on her own.

"No, but I will be," she confessed, wiping way the tears. He gave her a supportive smile.

"Do you need time off now?"

"No, Trance gave me some pills to help with the nausea," she said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Well, we will talk about the conditions of your leave when we get closer then," he said. She sighed and nodded; having known it would come.

"Just don't tell anyone, and try not to act weird, I want to tell them myself, when the time is right," she requested.

"Okay, but I want you to take the leave thing seriously," he agreed.

"I will," she promised. "I'll see you on command later, I'm going to go work out, clear my head, digest all this," she said.

"Is that okay to be doing?" he asked.

"Yes, I already okayed it with Trance, now go relax or at least worry about something not involving me," she requested.

"Fine, go clear your head."

"Thank you," she said as he turned to go the way he had been heading before and she continued towards the gym.

Thousands of thoughts had been running through her head and now with having talked to Dylan, even more were there. The idea of telling the others petrified her. The idea that this was even happening to her, alone, was even hard to wrap her head around. She kept hoping she would wake up and this would all be just a bad dream, but no matter how much she wished it, it would not come true. She was pregnant, with the child of Tyr Anasazi.

Finally reaching the gym, she went in and immediately realized her plan to clear her head here may not have been the best one. Memories came flooding back. She managed to hold back the tears. In the deepest part of her heart, she truly believed she had had feelings for the nietzchean, but he never would have had her. After all she was only human, the thoughts only made her angry at the world and she began to take it out on the punching bag in front of her. She continued to hit it repetitively, letting out the anger she had with herself, Tyr, this child, even the universe. Her furry only rose as she hit until her body rebelled, a wave of nausea and dizziness sweeping over her. She fell to her knees. "Trance didn't warn me that my body would get even," she commented as she touched her stomach and sat for a moment to allow the sick, dizzy feeling to pass. A few moments later, she was no longer feeling sick, but was crying, unable to stop the tears from flowing down her cheeks.

The doors to the gym opened, startling Beka into calming a bit. "Hey Beka, you okay?" Rommie asked.

"Yeah why?" she asked in return, trying to hide the quiver in her voice and wipe any signs of crying away.

"I know Beka," Rommie admitted.

"Oh, how?"

"Trance loaded the medical records, and I over heard you and Dylan," she confessed.

"You snooped," Beka corrected, a little upset.

"I guess, but I was just worried about you Beka. I had a feeling you wouldn't say anything to anyone, and I just needed to know," she defended.

"Well I hadn't wanted to say anything, but Dylan, you, and Trance know anyways," she answered. "So, I guess you know it all." Beka got up off the floor and went and sat on the weight lifting bench.

"No, I don't know how you're doing," Rommie answered, joining her on the bench.

"Still haven't figured that one out yet myself," she confessed. "I just can't believe it's true. How could I let this happen, why did I let this happen?"

"No one really expects this kind of thing from a one time deal, but it happens. You didn't let it happen, it just did. I promise you though, it will be okay," Rommie said, with an encouraging smile.

"It's just really scary. I mean to raise a kid, by myself. What if I can't do it?"

"You aren't alone Beka. Tyr may not be here, but the rest of the crew is," she comforted.

"Thanks," she said, giving a smile for the first time since learning of the pregnancy.

"No problem. Now take it easy, you don't want to hurt yourself," Rommie said, getting up.

"I know," she answered as Andromeda turned to leave. "Hey Rommie," she called.

"Yeah," she responded, turning to face Beka.

"Don't tell anyone, I want to do it myself, once I have had time to think."

"I know and I won't. Just try not to wait to long. The longer you wait, the harder it is going to be," Rommie advised.

"So I've been told. Thanks again."

"No problem Beka, just let me know if you need to talk."

"I will," Beka said as Rommie left the weight room, leaving Beka alone to think once again.

**What did you think? Please tell me, I'm addicted to reviews. **


	3. Confessions part 2

**Disclaimer: see chapter 1**

**A/N: not really anything to say. Hope you enjoy the chapter. **

**Chapter 3: Confessions (part two)**

"Beka!" Rhade yelled as he ran to catch up to her in the corridor.

"Yes," she answered as he came to be in stride with her.

"I have been meaning to ask you if you have been feeling alright?"

"What do you mean?" she asked, silently praying he was not going where she thought he was.

"Well, a little over a month ago, you almost threw up on command after a trip through slip stream and since then, you have sometimes look a little thrown off by some flights and even come to command some mornings a little, um, green. Even sometimes, you come late," he elaborated.

"Oh, um, it was just a bug, I'm doing better though," she lied.

"Really," he answered. "So you are totally fine know?"

"Sort of," she answered.

"Beka what is really going on?" Beka didn't want to answer, so she just tried speeding up, avoiding him. "Beka," he said, catching up and grabbing her arm. He spun her around to face him. "What is going on?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it," she said, trying to get away.

"Beka, something is going on, please tell me. I know we had our problems, but that is in the past. What you did while possessed was not your fault. I want to help," he pleaded, only slightly loosening his grip.

She stopped fighting him and turned to face him but didn't look up. "I'm pregnant," she confessed.

"What?" He as well had been thrown by the news.

"I'm pregnant, with child, going to have a baby," she repeated harshly, finally looking him in the eye and clearly upset and yet at the same time, hurting, fearful and almost in tears.

"With who?"

"Tyr Anasazi," she answered.

"Oh, well, you okay?" he asked, releasing her arm.

"I'm going to be."

"May I ask, how this happened? I thought he died-"

"Three months ago. He did. I'm three months pregnant," she said.

"Oh so you and him. So you were pregnant while possessed?" he asked obviously trying to wrap his head around this idea.

"I guess. That is why I've only known for about a month," she said.

"Well, if you need any help with anything, don't be afraid to ask," he said.

"Can you tell Dylan I'm going to be a little late?"

"Sure, but why? You okay?" he asked eyes wide and worry in his voice.

"I'm fine, I just need to go take care of some unfinished business," she said, as she took off in the direction of the machine shops.

Beka entered machine shop 3 to a bombardment of sound. Harper not only had music blasting, but was working on something noisily. "Hey Harper can we talk," she called.

"Boss?"

"Yeah. Harper can we talk?" she asked, walking in his general direction.

"Sure," he called turning off the loud tool he had been using.

"Could we turn down the music too?" she requested having reached the small open area where he had been working. He nodded and turned off the music with a remote on the table.

"What's up?"

"Um Harper, you know how about three months ago, I went to go see Tyr," she pried.

"A huh," he answered, quite curious where this was headed.

"And then after he took me into the abyss and I was then possessed by the abyss for two-ish months," she continued.

"Yes," he said.

"Well, um Harper," she began. She was so unsure how to tell him this. "When I left Tyr, I sort of took something with me, that I only learned about recently," she said.

"Uh?" he questioned, confused by her insinuation.

"I took something of Tyr with me," she said, looking at her stomach, hoping her would catch on.

He didn't. "Beka, what are you talking about?" he asked.

"You know for a super genius, you are slow sometimes," she said, again looking at her stomach.

"Will you just say what ever it is you are trying to say," he said, also a bit frustrated.

"I'm pregnant," she confessed.

"WHAT?" he exclaimed. "Oh my god you slept with Tyr?" Beka nodded. "Oh I get the references now," he said. Beka couldn't help but let out a small laugh. "Oh Beck, gross. Why?"

"I don't know?" she confessed, holding back the tears that threatened to fall.

"How long have you known?"

"About a month," she confessed.

"And you are only just telling me now?" he said, sounding a bit insulted.

"I have been trying to wrap my own head around it for pretty much this whole time," she defended.

"So who knows?"

"Dylan, Trance, Rommie, Rhade, and you," she confessed.

"So I'm the last one to know?"

"I'm sorry Harper, it's just that they all managed to pin me down or eves drop. I would have told you soon, I just… its been hard."

"I get it," he said, with real understanding in his voice.

"You do?"

"Yeah, I mean it's got to be scary, and you didn't want us all looking at you strange and trying to protect you like we will now," he said. She smiled at him, knowing how he was only too right. "I know you Beka, you hate having people watching over you. But now that this is out, you are so going to be watched like a hawk."

"Gee, thanks for the comfort," she said.

"Hey I calls 'um as I sees 'um," he confessed.

She smiled. "So you don't hate me forever?"

"I couldn't do that boss, and I promise to love what ever you have, even if it does look like old Tyr," he said.

"Thanks Harper," she said.

"I say you name it Harper, as thanks," he joked.

"Ha ha, no. I luv ya, but not that much," she said. "I'll see you around?"

"Yeah," he said, turning back on the music and returning to what ever it was that had had his attention before her.

**Please review. I have to know what you think. I really need to know. So let me know, review. **


	4. Pregnancy POV's

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1**

**A/N: This chapter is a little strange, cause it is each person's point of view on the situation, their inner thoughts. Just hope it isn't too weird and works. Let me know what you think, cause I plan to have another few chapters like this. **

**Chapter 4: Pregnancy POV's**

**Beka's POV**

I couldn't believe it when Trance said those words, "Your Pregnant". I mean, I guess I always wanted kids but with a man I loved and who loved me back. I wanted to start a family, when life wasn't so crazy and dangerous, and I wanted to not have to raise it alone.

Well I guess I'm not alone, I have a family. The crew has been pretty supportive about all of this, though I can't help but want to run away, get away from the staring eyes and constant annoying question of "Are you okay?"

I think I'm still a little confused on how I feel. Although the timing is really off, I can't help but think that no matter what, I want this child. At my second appointment Trance gave me the offer of terminating, as much as it pained her to say it. I turned her down. Even though it is Tyr's child, it's mine too, and as scared as I am, I know I can't destroy my own child.

**Rommie's POV**

I was surprised to hear that Beka was pregnant, and with Tyr no less. I had always noticed a bit of attraction between the two, but I never thought this was how it would end, him dead and her pregnant with his child. It is even a little weird to say, "Beka's pregnant".

I know she is scared, I've watched her behavior lately. She almost cried every time she told someone. Some nights she even cries herself to sleep. It would be terrifying to anyone, but to raise a child, without its father, in times like these, must be horrifying.

I know she's scared, but I also know she will be a great mom. She is always looking after Harper and Trance as though they were her kids. Even though I very much doubt Trance needs looking after, Beka still gave her the love and support she needed, especially when she was younger and purple. Harper on the other hand always needs looking after, and she did good by him, he's still alive. I just hope that she can except what has happened and do what I know she can.

**Dylan's POV**

I could always picture Beka as a mom, I just didn't think I would see it this soon and with Tyr. I have noticed that that is that eating at her. The idea of carrying a dead nietzchean's baby. I only refrained from freaking out due to the look in Beka's eyes, this fear and pain. She needed, at that moment, comforting not lectures and words of disbelief and confusion. It was heart wrenching to hear her cry uncontrollably on my shoulder. After all she has been through lately, to pile this on top was just cruel of the divine.

Oh well, I just hope everyone ends up being okay with this, especially Harper. Beka is one of his best friends, his family, yet she has within her one of the few things Harper truly despises.

**Rhade's POV**

Beka a mother, that is one thing that nietzcheans strive for. As much as Tyr probably didn't mean for it to happen with her, it was in his nature to have it happen. Neitzcheans try for this sort of thing. But Beka, I'm sure, didn't. I could tell in her eyes that this terrified her. She was scared of everything about it.

I know that we had had our problems, especially during her time out of her mind, shall we call it, but I hated to see her like that. It practically ripped my heart out to see her so upset and afraid. I couldn't explain to myself why, but I never want to see her that way again. I don't care what it takes, I will protect her from anything so that I don't have to see her like that ever again.

**Harper's POV**

Wow, Beka pregnant. I always trusted Beka and had faith that she could take care of herself enough to stay generally out of trouble. Before, she always had, but Dylan sends her to go see Tyr and she returns knocked up. I couldn't believe it. In my heart, I'm scared for her. I mean, raising a nietzchean (well half nietzchean) baby all by herself. But I know she can. I mean come on, she looked after me and Trance all those years.

It's just a bit of a shock. It's hard to imagine boss with a huge pregnant belly and then having a baby with her. Then again I can. But her having a baby with bone blades? Will it have bone blades? I don't know. I think over time I will learn to love it like a niece or nephew, but it is half nietzchean, the scourge of all humans from earth. I will have to except it, as much as I don't want to, for Beka. She's my friend, my boss; I can't abandon her because she made one wrong choice that actually came back and really bit her in the ass.

**Trance's POV**

I could tell Beka was scared the moment I said it. She wished it not to be true, but it was. I was glad she turned down the other option I offered, but all along I was pretty sure she would make the right choice. Something about the life inside her is special. It will be important to this war, although at this time, I'm not completely sure how.

I just hope no harm will come to Beka or this child, if the abyss learns of it. For if I'm right, the baby could be the way to beat the abyss.

**What did you think? Please review, I need to know. Thanks. **

**Author's note2: Ah, does the title make sense now? If it does, good I win, if not, I just hope it will in just a few more chapters. **


	5. Meeting Old Friends

**Disclaimer: see chapters 2 and 5, I think**

**A/N: Sorry about the wait, I was originally doing this as one chapter, but decided to make it to for kicks, but the next chapter will come soon, hopefully. Please read and review, hope you enjoy. **

**Chapter 5: Meeting Old Friends**

Four months passed with little excitement or activity, or at least that was how it was for Beka. Dylan kept her on a short leash tied to the Andromeda to keep her out of danger, or at least that was how he rationalized it. For her, it was a prison that she was willing to do just about anything to escape. She hadn't done any real adrenaline pumping piloting, and it was driving her crazy. Dylan was worried that it would be too much stress. It may have kept her stress level down, but her desire to fly was killing her inside.

On the positive side, her morning sickness was over and although she was six-ish months pregnant she didn't look it. Trance said it was due to "her constant need to work out to relieve stress". Her muscles were so tight that they only gave but a tiny bit to the stress of the growing child within her. It was merely a small comfort in her constant struggle with excepting herself.

Part of the crew was sitting on command doing various activities. Harper was tweaking one of the many problems the Andromeda had acquired from their last encounter with the Drago-Kazov, Rhade was looking over the Magog's movements, and Beka was sitting on the pilots platform reading a book.

"We need to get more information," Dylan mumbled to no one in particular as he entered command, flexi in hand.

"Well I have a burn mark in the shape of a dog from where Beka shocked me the other day when 'helping' me fix the slip drive," Harper commented, looking up from his work.

"I didn't mean to," Beka defended, closing the book and standing, with some effort.

"What were you doing by the slip drive?" Rhade asked, worried.

"Bungee jumping," she replied sarcastically. "What do you think, helping Harper, since I can't do much else."

"Well, none of that is what I was talking about, but Beka I would stay away from the slip drive," he suggested. She rolled her eyes at their constant over worrying. "A small team needs to go to Ramada drift and meet an informant there at the "Broken Hammer" bar," he explained.

"Who's going?" Beka asked, hoping she might be included.

"Not sure yet," Dylan said.

"I'll go," Rhade suggested.

"Please let me go," Beka pleaded. She would do just about anything to get off the Andromeda, even go on a mission with over protective cop number one, Rhade.

"No," Rhade answered firmly.

"Sure," Dylan agreed at the same time.

"Really?" Beka asked, not believing Dylan actually said yes.

"Why not, you've been there before, you know your way around. Let you get some energy out of your system before I restrict your activity completely," he said with a smirk.

"We'll talk about the last comment later, but thanks Dylan," she said, leaving command before he could change his mind.

Rhade and Harper's mouths sat ajar at his answer. "You are going to let her go?" Rhade asked.

"I mean come on boss, I know she can take care of herself, and she is seriously restless, but are you sure?" Harper asked.

"She needs some time off this ship before she goes crazy and drives us all mad, and this is the last chance before things get real bad and she gets too far along. Plus, the person you're meeting's with someone she hasn't seen in a few years, and should see. Besides, she'll have you, Rhade," Dylan said with a pat on his back, "you can keep her safe."

"Goodie," he said, knowing that keeping Beka out of trouble would be a job all in itself.

Beka had been to Ramada many times before with her father and brother, but this time she wasn't with them and before she wasn't pregnant. Although in her head she was scared, she refused to let it show, not wanting to be forced to stay. She needed the time away from the ship. Away from the stares and constant bugging. Rhade joined her in the cockpit of the Maru to find her in the pilot's seat.

"What are you doing?"

"Waiting for you," she answered.

"I mean in the pilot's seat," he responded.

"Piloting."

"Can you even reach the controls?"

"I am not that big, and don't start, my ship, I pilot," she said.

"Just don't throw-up coming out of slip stream," he commented.

"Let it go," she said, an edge in her voice. "It happened once."

"Yeah, 'cause Dylan wouldn't let you pilot again," he mumbled.

She spun in the chair giving him a look that could kill. He put his hands up in submission and she relinquished her stare, turning back around. Facing forward once more, she touched her stomach as the child gave her a good kick. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," she answered.

"I don't think you going is a good idea Beka, what if you get hurt?"

"I won't, I'll be fine, she just kicked that's all," Beka protested.

"She?" Beka merely gave him a look that pleaded not to go there. She hadn't told them whether she knew, for the more information they got, the more real it became for them and the tighter that collar and leash combo Dylan had on her became. But he knew that Beka had slipped. She was having a girl.

Ramada drift was like most drifts, beautiful on the outside, but on the inside, a hive for the evil of the universe. Most of its residents were thieves, drug dealers/runners/attics, assassins, smugglers, or the crime lords of the crime rings that operated out of Ramada. The two went to the bar "the Broken Hammer" as Dylan had instructed. This had been Beka's father's favorite spot to meet clients, but she had not been back since his death, until now. The bar was just as Beka had remembered it. Small and dirty, not too busy, but with plenty of light, so few shadows decorated the walls. It was a good place to meet since no one who worked there asked questions or wondered what was truly going on.

The two sat at a booth near the back corner of the bar, hoping to be inconspicuous. The waitress came over to take their, water for Beka and a beer for Rhade. "So, have you thought of any names?" he asked, trying to keep the atmosphere light.

"A few," she answered. She was looking around, but not really at anything. He suspected she was avoiding his gaze. She was doing that a lot lately.

"Are you going to tell me?"

"What's it worth to you?" she asked, allowing herself to be a little playful.

"Just the offer that I won't tell anyone what you let slip on the Maru," he taunted. He knew she wanted no one to know the sex of her child, so he hoped that would prod her to talk.

"Alright, since you already know it's a girl, I was thinking about maybe Gabrielle, Saphiá, or Lesley." She paused, looking for a reaction. Getting none, she continued, "but my favorite is Alisa."

"I like that name best as well," he answered.

"That name for what?" a familiar but long since heard male voice asked from just behind and to the right of Beka.

Rhade quickly jumped up from his seat, pinning the man against the wall with his bone blades. "Who are you?" he demanded.

"Rhade I think he's our contact," Beka said, getting up from her seat, and coming over to face the man behind the nietzchean's arm.

"Do you know him?"

"He's my brother," she said, touching Rhade's arm to get him to lower it. "Telemachus Rhade meet Rafael Valentine."

"Thanks Rocket," her brother said, rubbing his neck. "Now like I was asking, a good name for what?"

"My child," she stated.

"Wait, what?"

"I'm pregnant, so I was talking about names," she clarified.

"You're what!" he exclaimed. "Rocket are you screwin' with me?"

"No Rafe, I'm pregnant," she said, getting a little irritated at repeating herself.

"Wow, my little sister, having a baby," he said, as they all retook their seats, Rafe sitting next to his sister. "I can't believe it. So who's the father, anyone I know?"

"No," she lied.

"Where is he, I want to meet him. I see no ring, so that means you aren't marrying the guy," Rafe began rambling.

"He's dead, so marriage really isn't an option," she stated.

"Oh Beck, I'm sorry," he said sounding for once in his life truly sincere. As much as they had had their differences, she was still his little sister and he hated to see her hurt.

"I'm fine," she said.

"So how far are you?"

"Seven months," she said.

"Damn you look good for seven months. I was thinking you were just getting a little fat, but having a baby would explain it," he said, turning in his seat to take a good look at his sister.

"Gee, thanks," Beka thanked sarcastically.

"Hey, I'm trying," Rafe said.

"As touching as this family reunion is, I think we should get down to business, so we can get the hell out of here," Rhade said, finally joining the conversation.

"I agree, why are you even here if you're pregnant? This isn't exactly the safest place for a non-pregnant person," Rafe commented.

"I needed time off that ship," she said. "But like Rhade said, let's get down to business."

"So how did you acquire this information?" Rhade asked taking a sip of his beer.

"I was doing as I had for some years, flying around the galaxies, doing odd jobs." Beka snorted at the way he made conning people sound so innocent. "But about a week or two ago I was in the Tatron system, on the outer edge of the new Commonwealth, just assessing the damage from my last run in with the FTA, they're still not too happy with me." Beka rolled her eyes. "But anyway, so I'm there when all of a sudden this busted up little ship comes out of slipstream within about ten light minutes of my ship. He starts hailing me, begging me to help him out. So I asked what he needed."

"Hoping to find a way to screw the guy over?" Beka asked, not believing a word that her brother was saying.

"No Rocket, I wasn't, do you really think that's all I'm about?"

"As a matter of fact Rafe, I do. I love you, you're my big brother, but all my life you have done nothing to prove that you are in no way trust worthy. So excuse me if I'm a little skeptical about your motives," she answered.

Rafe tried to hide the hurt. His sister didn't trust him in the least. "I'm sorry Rocket," he said. "I know I have screwed you over quite a few times, and I'm sorry about it," he apologized.

"Right, where have I heard that before? Oh yeah the last time you were on the Andromeda and almost got it blown up," she argued.

"I tried to save you," he defended.

"Look Rafe, it's who you are, and I can't change that. Just tell us how you got this information?"

"I really didn't con this guy out of it, he asked me to take it. He said he was unable to take it back to the Commonwealth, due to being infested, with what I don't know. At first I told him no, but he begged, and offered me a bit of money, enough to get my ship fixed. So I agreed, asking him where I needed to take it. When he said the Andromeda Ascendant, I didn't believe him, but when I got a better look at his ship, I realized that it was a slipfighter from the new Commonwealth and I agreed, figuring I would get a chance to see you, Valentine. I just prayed you would still be on that ship after almost four years. He sent all this, I didn't read it, figured it wouldn't make any sense to me." He handed four flexis across the table to Rhade. After looking them over, Rhade handed a credit chip over to Rafe, as Dylan had instructed.

Beka shook her head as Rafe got up to leave. "I know you are mad about the past, but I hope I can at least see my niece when she's born," he said.

"As much as I don't trust you, I don't want you to not see her. I love you Rafe, you're my big brother, I can't hate you," she admitted.

"I love you too Rocket," he said. Beka stood and met her brother for a hug.

"Hey, when you come to see her, how 'bout you find my CD's and return 'um to me," she suggested in his ear.

"Well, I'll try," he said with a smirk, Beka didn't have to see to know was there.

"Now go…and take care of yourself," Beka said, releasing her brother.

"You too," he said, turning and leaving.

Beka returned to her seat, looking at Rhade who was still reviewing the flexis. The baby kicked once again, and she winced, touching her stomach. "You okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine, she just kicked again," she replied, taking a drink of her water. The cool liquid slid down her throat, quenching her momentary thirst and almost calming her abused stomach.

"You will have to inform me further as to why you don't trust your own brother at a later date," Rhade said, obviously curious but not wanting to be in the bar much longer.

"Well what do they say?"

"A lot. For one they confirm that your brother was not lying. The pilot left a recording on the one flexi and stamped it. This stuff is legit," Rhade said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," he said. "Feel bad for not trusting him?"

"A little," she replied, "but we should go, before something bad happens."

"I agree," he answered, putting the flexis in his back pocket and going to pay for their drinks. Beka got up and began towards the door when shots suddenly rang out.

"Shit," Beka cursed.

"Beka!" Rhade shouted, lunging for her and grabbing her arm. He quickly turned a table on its side and pulled her down behind it with him.

"Any ideas as to how do get out now?" she asked.

"Not really, but I'm working on it," he answered, stress in his voice. Beka peaked over the top of the table, but quickly ducked back down as someone shot at her. "What 'cha see?"

"The main fight seems to be hand to hand. The big problem is, it's concentrated right in front of the door. Also, there are a few guys around the outside with guns, shooting anyone who tries to escape the mob, or is hiding, like us," she explained as a shot hit the table and another whizzed over head.

"So they eliminate sneaking around or trying to wait it out," he checked as more shots were fire in their general direction. "That leaves going straight in and hoping not to get shot on the way."

"Luckily they are bad shots," she said, "so not only will they most likely miss, but once we are in the fight, they won't shoot, for fear of hitting one of their own."

Rhade jumped up to a crouched position, prompting Beka to follow suit as best she could. "Well, its now or never," Rhade said. "Ready?"

"I guess," Beka answered, fear for herself and her unborn child, welling up inside her. He offered her his hand and she took it. He pulled her up and practically dragged her into the fight, where their hands slipped apart as they headed for the door.

**Hope you like it and thanks for your support so far. **


	6. What Have I Done?

**Disclaimer: see chapter 1, I think**

**A/N: Not much to say, but thanks for the support. Please keep it up by keeping the reviews coming. Hope you like it. **

**Chapter 6: What have I done?**

Beka quickly lost Rhade, but was able to fend for herself without him pretty well. She could see the door when a pain streaked across her back. She spun around to see a man with a bloodied blade standing before her. He was a strong looking, human she believed, but his eyes were solid black. His eyes freaked her out, almost giving him the time her needed to finish the job, but when he attacked again, she blocked his attack with her forcelance. They continued to fight, Beka mainly blocking his blows until, unexpectedly, he pulled a new blade from somewhere on his person and jabbed it into her stomach. She pulled the blade from her body as she ran, able to run when he let down his attack at apparently completing his goal. She was able to escape and find Rhade.

Rhade saw Beka running towards him, hand over the top of her stomach, an abnormal position for her. When she reached him, she collapsed. He picked her up, feeling a warm, stick wetness on his hand from her back. She was bleeding, and bad. That was when he noticed the red liquid seeping from between her fingers that still rested on her stomach. His heart practically leapt from his chest in fear at the sight. He ran faster than he ever had in his life back to the Maru, and pushed the old salvage ship harder than it ever had to return to the Andromeda quickly.

Once docked, Rhade had her in his arms and stopped for nothing on the way to medical. He set her carefully down on the medical table where Trance and Rommie waited to check her out. His message had freaked them all out, and once they got a look at Beka, Trance completely understood why he had talked the way he had. She told him to wait outside where he found Dylan and Harper. "What happened?" Dylan asked.

"I don't know. We were in the bar, and after Rafe left we went to leave, a fight broke out. The only way to get out was to go straight through, but we got separated. I got out first and when she escaped, she ran towards me and collapsed. That was when I saw the wounds," he rambled.

"Why didn't you just stay?" Harper asked. His tone ripped at Rhade's already opened wounds.

"They were shooting at us. It was too risky to stay," he confessed.

"Well your plan just turned out perfect," Harper retaliated.

Dylan put his hand in front of Harper to stop him from hurting Rhade. "Harper, go take a walk. It will be a little while before we know anything," Dylan suggested. Harper gave Rhade a death stare before following Dylan's orders. Dylan turned to Rhade.

"What have I done? I was supposed to protect her. But instead she almost looses her child," Rhade was almost in tears.

"It was not your fault. I shouldn't have let her go," Dylan said, trying to comfort his newest crewmember.

"No it was good she went. She needed to see her brother. It was good for her, I just should have done my job, not let her get too far from here," he said. The torment inside him would not be comforted by anything that Dylan could say and both knew it. They waited in silence for about twenty minutes before Trance came to talk. "How is she, are they going to be okay?" Rhade asked in a panicked voice.

"They will both be fine. It was a real miracle that the child was in the position it was. If it had been literally in any other position, it would have been killed. But Beka and the child will be fine. She is still unconscious due to the loss of blood. She will be out a little while longer than she would under other conditions," Trance explained.

"Can we see her?" Dylan asked.

"Yes," She answered stepping aside.

Rhade hung back, not able to face her. He turned and left the guilt of allowing Beka's injuries to happen racking him. He couldn't go to see her for some time.

It was two days later when Beka finally awoke. Her eyes finally fluttered open as Rommie was taking yet another scan of her. She began to sit up when the pain in her stomach returned, reminding her of what had happened two days before. She touched where the blade had pierced her flesh, fear for her unborn daughter plastered on her face. "She is fine," Rommie comforted. "And so will you, with time and some more rest."

"How did it miss her? He stabbed me directly in the stomach," she asked.

"Your baby was lying in the perfect position, and the blade missed. We think it may have grazed her arm though, but nothing that will affect her," Trance answered. She had come to the bedside at hearing her patient speak.

"Is Rhade okay?"

"He came out unscathed, physically, but he blames himself for what happened, and it isn't helped by Harper blaming him too," Rommie responded.

"It wasn't his fault. We got separated, and this guy, he scratched my back, and then," she paused, obviously remembering, not too fondly. "He fought me, and I was okay until I left myself exposed, because I didn't think he had another blade. But I was terribly wrong, and it almost cost me my daughter's life." Beka was practically in tears at the thought of loosing her child.

"She will be fine Beka," Rommie comforted.

"Can you describe the man who fought you?" Trance asked.

"He was not too big or distinct in any way. He had short brown hair and tan skin. But his eyes, his eyes are the only thing that is truly burned into my mind. They were solid black," she recalled. Trance nodded. "Why?"

"No reason, just curious," Trance answered.

Beka looked over to the doorway, to find Rhade standing in it. "How are you feeling?"

"Alright. A bit sore, and my cuts hurt," she answered with a smile.

"I'm sorry," he said. He couldn't even look at her. Beka couldn't remember a time when he didn't look at her when he spoke.

"It is not your fault. It just happened. And we are fine, we are both fine," she comforted.

"But I was suppose to protect you," he protested.

"You may have believed that, but I don't. I was to protect myself and my child, that is the job of a mother. If anyone failed, it was me," she said.

"No," he said approaching the bed.

"I never should have gone. It was stupid of me to think that I could do all the things I did before I was seven months pregnant. I need to think of my daughter. As much as I hoped this was just a bad dream, that this pregnancy would go away, the thought of loosing her petrifies me. I can't loose her. I will be behaving much more than I was," she explained.

"At least you know what you want to do," Rhade said, trying to comfort more than just Beka. She smiled then twitched. "You okay?"

"Yeah, here," she said, grabbing his hand and touching it to her stomach. He could feel the child move beneath his hand and a smile spread across his face. Even though he knew the child was not his, his heart melted at the thought of her. He decided then that he would help the little girl understand nietzchean heritage.

"How you feeling?" they heard Dylan ask from the doorway. Rhade removed his hand from Beka's stomach, a bit weirded out by being caught. He still was unable to look at the other crewmembers, especially Dylan.

"Fine," Beka answered.

"Good, and the baby?"

"As active as ever," she replied with a smile.

"Well, I guess that's good." He turned to Rhade who had backed away from Beka's side as Dylan talked and approached. "Can Beka and I talk alone?"

"Of course captain," he answered solemnly, not looking up. He scampered from medical still blaming himself for Beka.

"I wish he would stop blaming himself," Dylan stated as he watched Rhade leave.

"I hoped talking to him would change his feelings," Beka added.

Dylan looked away from the door and back at his first officer. "Beka," Dylan began.

"I know Dylan. I know what you want to say. As stupid as it was for me to go to the drift, I was glad you let me go. I needed to see my brother. I needed to tell him of the baby. But it also forced me to see that indeed I am not as immortal as I thought, and even if I pretend this will go away it won't. I am going to have a daughter, and I need to take care of her," she confessed.

"A daughter?" he asked, confirming that she indeed had disclosed the sex of her child.

"Yes a girl," she answered with a smile and a glance at her stomach.

"Congratulations. I'm glad you are no longer hiding us for this," he said.

"I never hide it, just kept it quiet," she argued.

"That would be hiding it," he replied.

"Well, I'm sorry," she apologized not very sincerely.

"But I do want you to take it easy once your back, if not for you then your daughter," he suggested.

"I will, I promise," she said with a smile.

He gave her a reassuring smile in return and grabbing her hand as a friend. "Everything is going to work out fine," he assured.

"I know."

After Dylan's visit, Harper was the only regular visitor, coming by on a daily basis. Rhade came by as well, but inly when she was alone and mainly when she was asleep.


End file.
